


Delena

by AKALykos



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, fluff and crackish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKALykos/pseuds/AKALykos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena is stubborn, angry and has a mystery illness, Damon is concerned and frustrated. What will happen when Damon finds out what's wrong with Elena?<br/>(the mystery illness is nothing scary, I promise, the fic is rated T for language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delena

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader!  
> This is the second fanfic I have written, I'll post the first one later in the week. So, because I'm pretty new to this, I would totally appreciate it if you could leave a comment with tips and tops! Thanks, and enjoy!

Elena had been acting weird lately. Well; weirdER, if you asked Damon. She smelled funny, looked tired and snapped very quickly. Sometimes when she thought nobody was watching her, she didn’t even walk with a straight back, but sort of doubled over, grabbing her stomach, like she was in terrible pain. But every time Damon asked her what was wrong, Elena just blushed, knowing she was busted, and murmured a sloppy excuse for having to leave the room. “I forgot my phone” and “I need to do some homework” were the most common ones.  
It had all started Tuesday, and it was Friday now. It was like Damon and Elena were stuck on repeat. Elena was in pain, Damon asked what was wrong (getting more frustrated every time), Elena denied anything was wrong and avoided Damon. After a few hours (yes, a few hours, Elena and Damon just couldn’t stay mad at each other longer than that) they pretended like nothing happened, and it would all happen again.  
*buzz* Damon frowned. He was at the Boarding House, Stefan was out on a two-week roadtrip with Katherine, so he was home alone. His plans were getting drunk and think of any reasons why Elena was hiding her illness and what could possibly be. He sighed. He really needed to pick up his phone, but he was too lazy to stand up from his comfortable sofa. Wait. Maybe it was Elena, asking help… He really needed to look at his phone. With a deep sigh he stood up from his comfortable seat and grabbed his phone.

One new message.  
From: Elena Gilbert  
To: Damon Salvatore  
Hey. Ric broke his phone… He asked me to text you :) He wants to meet up at the Grill.

Damon groaned. Of course Elena wouldn’t give in. She was just as stubborn as him. Couldn’t she see that he was actually worried? He only had two friends, Alaric and Elena, and he was planning on keeping them alive. Considering he was a vampire, that was pretty easy. Considering he was also talking about Elena, it was nearly impossible. She just attracted evil things that wanted her dead.

Sending text:  
From: Damon Salvatore  
To: Elena Gilbert  
Tell him I’m not feeling like it. BTW, (that means by the way) Are you ready to tell me what’s wrong yet?

*buzzz*

One new text  
From: Elena Gilbert  
To: Damon Salvatore  
No. Not really.

Damon scowled. Stubborn Gilbert. He just wanted her healthy. If she admitted she was sick, he could just give her his blood, and her unnecessary pain would be gone, snap of the fingers, just like that. But, no, logic was something Elena didn’t possess, apparently. You know what? Enough. It was enough. Elena was ill, denying it and totally avoiding him. Which was pissing Damon off royally.  
He turned around and stomped out of the boarding house, practically sprinting to his Camaro and made a dive for the steering wheel.  
Even with Damon’s awesome, or as Elena calls it: fast-and-irresponsible way of driving, he thought it was way too long to get to the high-school where he assumed his two friends would be.  
Damon eventually got there, but in his haste to get out of the car, he tripped. He fell ungracefully to his hands and knees. He quickly looked around to see if anyone watched him fall. There was no-one, so he counted that as a win. And although Damon wasn’t physically hurt (uhm, hello, vampire!) he felt like his swaglevel had decreased painfully. In order to compensate this horror he put on his swag-sunglasses, and used his swagger walk when he strode into the school, reserved for special occasions.  
“Damon! I thought you didn’t want to go to the Grill!” yelled Alaric enthusiastically when Damon walked into the classroom. Damon was annoyed by Ric already. He would have been more patient with his drinking buddy, if not for his still painfully low swaglevel and his anger towards Elena. “Where’s Elena?” he cut right to the case. Besides, Damon was still pissed at Elena’s stubbornness. Alaric frowned. Damon was usually snarkier and bitchier, but he at least greeted Alaric. But when Ric looked at Damon’s face he noticed his friend’s mood, which wasn’t particularly sunny today. ‘Well, I better answer before Damon starts clawing at my throat’ he thought. Which was actually a valid prognosis.“She went home, school’s out. I’m just-” Damon ran off in the middle of his sentence. Alaric sighed. “- grading tests…” he muttered, belatedly finishing his sentence, more for himself than anybody else, since there was nobody left at the school but him. Well, nobody needed to know about his tendency to talk to himself, right? “It’s totally normal, lots of people talk to themselves”, he assured himself.


End file.
